Ghenna the Informant
Ghenna the Informant is a mysterious merchant who has information on almost anything in the world and is willing to trade his knowledge for a price or favour. Biography Early Years Early history of the man who would be known as Ghenna the Informant is shrouded in mystery. He eventually rose to become a known information broker in Libaterra, willing to trade his knowledge of the world to others for a price or favour. At some point he met with Erai Dalfar who he shared information with, and that information ended up leading Erai into Survivor's Woods. Godslayer Era A Gathering Storm Ghenna came to meet Erai while the latter was staying with his nymph companion Shiel in one of the inns after the adventure in Survivor's Woods had ended. Erai was visibly upset meeting the Informant again as he realized the merchant had played him like a fool by sending him to the cursed forest gain more knowledge. Despite Erai's outburst, Ghenna managed to calm him down long enough to inform him that what Erai sought might be found in Alent or in the archives of certain Libaterran paladins thus giving Erai a clue that it might be wise to ask for help from one such paladin, Erai's travelling companion Osmond Cordae Locke. Aliases and Nicknames ; The Informant : What Ghenna is often known as by people who do business with him. This is because nobody knows his real name. Appearance Nobody actually knows what The Informant looks like, because when he meets with anyone he is always wearing a hooded robe around his body. The only thing known for sure is that he may be a man who stands 5'6" with pale skin (from what people gather from his hands). His age is highly dependant on his race, which nobody knows but it is speculated that he is not dwarf because of his height. Personality and Traits Observant, yearns for more knowledge. Likes to make deals with people in search of answers. Stuborn. Arrogant. A straight business man. Nobody knows if he has any family, but they know if he did he would have sold them long ago. Powers and Abilities A skilled merchant who knows many things. ; Clairvoyance/Foresight : It is speculated that he may possess clairvoyance or foresight due to the speed at which he hears of knowledge. ; Illusions : Some also think that the appearance he shows is not really how he looks. Relationships Erai Dalfar Erai encountered Ghenna, commonly known as the Informant, in Trinity Gask. The Informant told Erai to search Survivor's Woods and thus gain insight onto his affliction, and Erai followed his suggestion but later regretted it. When they met again after Erai had managed to flee from the woods, Erai confronted Ghenna angrily while Ghenna was visibly amused by Erai's outburst. Erai wants nothing to do with the Informant anymore after he had been tricked by him once, but Ghenna still seems to see Erai somewhat valuable in gaining information and seems to have his own motives for giving Erai further information. See also *Erai Dalfar Category:Characters Category:Libaterra Category:Third Age